Hostage
by sexyhunter
Summary: Sam's off at college & Dean's been doing some hunting on his own. This job has him dealing with an odd bird and a sexy hostage...
1. Chapter 1

**Hostage**

The sound of the clock chiming out the late hour startled me from the dismal trance I was in. Funny how staring at row upon row of numbers could numb a person so thoroughly. Glancing up at the blaring timepiece, I was slapped with the blatant reminder that I truly did not have a life. As a single (meaning no husband, boyfriend or, for the past 10 months, lover) twenty-six year old female bookkeeper, I'd been told this repeatedly by family and friends, but I'd adamantly refused to admit it.

"Two a.m. Dear God, Cara, they're right. Just say it!" My voice echoed as it rang throughout the small office at the back of my brother's book store, but I was used to that hollow sound. Most of my time was spent locked up in confined areas, and far too often to be normal, spent talking to myself as well.

"I don't have a life!" Sitting back in the comfy, oversized chair, I blew out a breath, actually feeling somewhat relieved by what I'd just done. I'd let myself speak the truth out loud. It didn't matter that nobody was around to hear it, it was the first step, I hoped, in changing what others said was a very sad situation. What deep down,** I** knew was a very sad situation. That sad situation being my life.

Slamming the ledger closed, I stretched my arms overhead to work out the stiff muscles in my shoulders and back. I really needed to get to the gym again. Not only to stay in shape and relieve stress, but maybe I could meet someone interesting there. Someone tall, handsome, muscular and sexy who could...

The mournful wailing of a siren interrupted the blissful path my thoughts had taken. My pulse began to race. Such big city sounds used to be uncommon in my small hometown of Cider Mills. The operative phrase here - 'used to be'. That all changed four weeks ago. Oddly enough, in one very short month, there'd been 3 murders in this nondescript, middle of nowhere town. And not just murders - though no murder was to be taken lightly -but gruesome, gory ones that had shaken our community and had everyone quaking with fear. Especially men between the ages of 25 and 40. So far, that described all of the victims.

Hopping up, I rushed to the front of the store and got to the glass door just in time to see two police cars speed past. It had to be another murder! Not what this town needed with the near hysteria it was already caught up in, but it didn't appear likely to end any time soon. A killer was terrorizing our community. Our very livelihood.

Now, I'm not a stupid person, but I will admit I sometimes react before thinking, which is what I did in this situation. Without hesitation, I unlocked the door and peered out, angling my tall frame in the direction of the fleeing vehicles. Of course, they were moving fast and I could no longer see them from the doorway, so I did what any other react-before-thinking person would do, I let go of the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk for a better view.

And I immediately felt it. A presence behind me that came out of nowhere. Shivers shot along my spine and I started to turn around, but a pair of large warm hands wrapped around my upper arms, preventing me from moving. A blast of hot breath heated the back of my neck.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need your help."

The voice was deep, surprisingly calm despite his heavy breathing, and didn't sound like that of a psychotic serial killer. But then, I'd never actually met a serial killer before so what did one's voice sound like? I mean, just because he was wandering the streets at 2:00 am, in the very same place at the very same time that police cars were streaking by, and was breathing as if he'd just been running to - or from - something, it didn't mean he was the serial killer. Right?

"Well if you're not going to hurt me, how about letting me go back inside so I can call 911? They can send someone to help you." Surprisingly, my words came out in an even tone, though my heart was thumping louder than a symphony's entire percussion section.

The stranger's fingers curled into the nonexistent muscles of my biceps (which might have been useful to have in this situation, thus another reason I should have been working out) and he leaned into me, allowing me to feel the heat and power emanating from his wide chest. "Sorry, sweetheart. No can do. Inside. Now."

My eyes closed for a brief moment as I sent up a silent prayer. After all, if I was going to die tonight, I wanted my soul to be absolved of all my sins. Not that there were many; sadly, I'd led an extremely dull life. I received a rather rough nudge that got me walking and suddenly that dull existence didn't seem so bad.

After entering the store, we stopped just inside the door where I heard the click of the deadbolt as he locked us in, then he walked us forward to stand at the edge of the large storefront window. He pulled me up against him, my back pressed to his solid chest; my butt nestled into the juncture between his thighs. His body reacted upon contact. Oh my! Why in the name of all that's holy was I suddenly feeling a surge of pleasure between my own thighs? I automatically cringed, not at this faceless man's touch, but at my erotic response to it. What the hell was wrong with me? This was a lunatic right? Possibly a killer! I should feel ill, not sexually excited.

But sexually excited was exactly how I felt as we stood there. Intense body heat was rolling off him in rippling waves, and it was quickly pulling me under a sea of burning need. He shifted a little, bringing his face close to mine. So close I could feel his stubble-roughened chin against my temple.

Needing to break this perverse spell I was falling under, I tried to find out what he was doing. "What are you..."

He put a stop to my question by slipping a powerful arm around my waist, his long fingers splayed out across my belly as he held me even tighter. My breasts began to tingle, my nipples tightening in response and that surge of pleasure was now a tidal wave.

I hated to admit it, but that was not the first time in my life that opening my mouth worked against me.

"Sssshhhh!" he rasped against my ear. He was watching out the window. Waiting. I had no idea why until I heard the blaring of more sirens. They drew closer and closer, then passed right on by - two more police cars and an ambulance - but still he waited. Then a dark shape appeared, trailing after the cars, but it was far too big to be a bird and far too small to be anything else. It slowed some, just enough for me to determine that its head was angling toward...Oh God! Toward us! My blood ran cold as I sensed its evil, angry eyes on me. Then it was gone, streaking down the road as if it had never happened.

And I instantly began to doubt myself.

Stunned, I had to know that it was no hallucination so I asked him about it, hoping he'd seen it, too and maybe even knew what it was because I sure as hell didn't.

He remained quiet for so long that I was certain he wasn't going to answer. Then he finally said, "It's what's killing the people in your town."

Not what I expected to hear. All the reports I'd read concurred the crimes were committed by a human being, not some sort of animal. Although they did say, without too much detail, that the bodies had been pretty, well, torn up.

"What makes you so sure? And what exactly is it? A...giant bird?"

"No, not..." he hesitated. "Look, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I think it really is. But I can tell you that I am here to get rid of it."

Before I could sort that out in my head, I felt his grip ease up. His arm slipped away and I berated myself for the sense of disappointment at the loss of his touch, his warmth. I should be glad he'd released me. After all, I hadn't seen his face, didn't recognize his voice. If he was lying about all of this (other than the 'bird' which I was pretty certain I'd seen) and was actually the killer, he could leave now because I couldn't...

"Do you have a first aid kit?" he asked.

"You're hurt?" My immediate response was concern, and I spun around to face the previously unidentifiable man who'd dragged me into the store, was hiding from the police, and just claimed some sort of giant birdlike thing was the real killer running (flying?) around town.

We now stood facing each other and was my first thought "What have I done?" or "I'm so dead!" or hell, even a simple "Oops"? No. My first thought, as my eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat was "My God, he's beautiful!"

Standing directly before me was a tall man with the solidly built body of a warrior and the face of a heavenly angel. Though the lights at the front of the store were off, I could see him clearly in the moonlight that streamed in through the glass plate window. With close-cropped brown hair, large green eyes that were fairly glowing and a mouth that...

"A little." he said, the words slipping from that very mouth I'd been about to swoon over. The most sensuous mouth I'd ever seen on a man. Full and soft, yet masculine in every way. Perfect. Kissable. Tantalizing.

I'd almost forgotten what we were talking about. Right. He was hurt, idiot! And, of course, now that I'd seen him, I had become 'expendable'. Brilliant, Cara! I forced my gaze up to meet his and proceeded to say the dumbest thing possible.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Was I _looking _to die?

Those alluring green eyes traveled over my face, down along my body and then back up again. Slowly. Seductively. Sending my pulse off the charts with his easy perusal. My entire body was thrumming, methodic pulses radiating out from between my legs. The morbid thought that at least I'd die happy crossed my lust-laden mind. Pathetic, I know.

"Kill you?" that deep voiced hummed. He took a step forward, which put his hard body right up against mine once again. I inhaled sharply. This time we were breast to chest, thigh to thigh and...well let's just say that the way our more intimate parts lined up, it was obvious he was still just as excited as I was.

"Darlin', if I wanted to kill you," he continued casually, "you'd already be dead." Since my eyes were level with a strong chin (which bore an irresistable cleft), I angled my head up to gaze somewhat dazedly into his magnificent eyes.

He let his words sink in before stepping away, then held up his right arm and for the first time I noticed the slash marks across his muscular forearm. I also noted that his dark gray t-shirt, which was stretched taut across his wide chest, was blood stained and had slashes as well. "I know how this looks, but I'm not the one you should be afraid of. I didn't kill those men. I'm just a guy hunting what is and the nasty little bitch got it's claws in me. So, you can either help me out or..." For the first time, he seemed uncertain as he paused. I held my breath, wanting to know what sort of threat was going to follow. "Or, I can tie you up and help myself."

I nearly fainted, and not in fear. Bondage? Not death or bodily harm, but bondage? Was he kidding? Did he seriously believe a 'threat' like that, coming from a God-like being such as himself would be frightening? _Tie you up and help myself?_ Those highly provacative words had sparked more than a few hedonistic images which in turn sparked a 4-alarm fire in the most intimate regions of my body. The intimate regions that had only seconds before been pressed snugly to his.

Whoa! Hold on. Drag your mind out of the gutter for a second, Cara. What did he just say? He was _hunting_ the killer? And that killer was some sort of strange animal that had clawed him? Damn!_ Had_ that been a huge bird that flew past? I'd never seen anything like it and had seriously doubted my vision. After all, it was late and dark and I'd been a tad more focused on the sensations my body was experiencing from Hercules' touch. Maybe the thing had been brought in illegally from another country. Who dealt with that sort of thing, anyway? The FDA? Customs? Maybe this guys was one of their agents tracking it down. Could a **bird** really have been responsible for the death of those men?

With all those questions running around my head, I began to wonder if I was going insane. Maybe this was all a bad dream. I'd just fallen asleep at the desk and none of this was real. And just my luck! I'd finally met the first man I'd willingly let help me out of my ten month long sex slump and he was just a dream. Ha! And at that, even in my dream the hot guy was either a deranged killer or a deranged person chasing after a killer giant bird!

Feeling more than a bit confused at this point, the thrill of his earlier threat to tie me up had waned. I decided it might be best to remain unfettered anyway. Just in the off chance that one, I wasn't dreaming and two, he was telling the truth. If that flying thing was real and decided to come back, I sure as hell wanted to be able to defend myself.

"Okay, I'll help. Let's take care of those cuts. There's a kit in the back office. I'll go get it." I managed exactly two steps in that direction before I felt his touch again. Instantly, more shock waves throughout my body. Surprise, surprise.

"Not without me." he warned. That voice, it was so smooth. So entrancing. It would be much, much easier if he'd been vile looking and sounded like a croaking toad. I wouldn't be in such turmoil right now, shifting back and forth between being overwhelmingly turned on and frustratingly addled.

"Fine. It's this way." I said, leading him toward my brother's office. He held onto my arm, keeping our bodies close as we made the short trip. The room was small, containing only a desk, two chairs and a few book cases. The space seemed tight enough with me in there, let alone with the bulk of his body thrown in. And what a magnificent body it appeared to be.

"The kit is right there, on the shelf." I told him, giving him no reason to question my movements. At his nod, I skirted past, trying to avoid touching him, but it was impossible. My breasts brushed his chest and I felt another zing of sexual energy, one so strong that if I didn't know better, I'd swear I'd been struck by a bolt of lightning. He jerked back, and I had high hopes that he'd felt it, too. I grabbed the small box, feeling a bit dazed by the fact that I was conscious of only a raw hunger for this man instead of a deep fear of him. Everything pointed toward his being the person the police were looking for. The person who had ruthlessly killed three, correction - four, men. Yet everything within me said he was exactly what he claimed to be. Some sort of unique bird hunter.

"Okay," I said as I faced him. "let's get...holy shit!" My perfect hunter with the deep sexy voice, dreamy eyes and heavenly mouth had stripped off his form fitting t-shirt, to reveal yet another piece of what I now knewwas a perfect body. His chest was smooth and wide and tanned and _toned_. Broad shoulders, firm pecs and cut abs. My eyes didn't know where to look first so I simply let them wander at their leisure. From the corded muscles of his neck, to the flat brown nipples right on down to the light trail of hair running from the bottom of his navel to the top of his low riding jeans.

My face flushed. I could literally feel the heat in my cheeks. I don't blush. _EVER_. My body seemed to spasm with unsullied pleasure and the kit slipped from my hands, clattering to the floor. We both dropped down on our haunches to pick it up, our fingers brushing as we reached for the small box. Our eyes met, held, and I realized at that moment that I'd never wanted a man more in my entire life. A raging, unbridled need filled me. One I'd only read about but had never experienced until right this moment.

Pure, unrefined lust.

There was a darkening within those green depths that I prayed was the same hungry desire. A soft breath escaped him, drawing my attention to his sinful lips. They were parted slightly and I leaned in closer, wanting just a small taste. He inched closer as well and I knew I was about to experience heaven.

Then the clock chimed out the quarter hour and the spell was broken. He drew back, appearing a little startled.

"I have to," he swallowed hard. "figure this out first. But afterwards."

I tried not to sigh out loud. He wanted a taste, too, and I would have sworn he'd be the type to go for it, but he had work to do - serious work. And I really did like that he was trying to keep his priorities straight. Of course, whether or not he was sane still remained to be proven, but I, myself, was too far gone to care. He believed there was some odd animal to catch in order to stop the killing and I...well, _I _wanted to believe _him_. And I _had _seen something moving through the air behind that ambulance.

Now I just had to get him to tell me exactly what it was because that would help make this crazy situation a whole lot more believable.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"There. How does that feel?" I asked, smoothing my hand lightly over the bandage I'd just placed on his arm.

He took another long pull of whiskey from the bottle I'd found tucked in my brother's bottom desk drawer. Who would have ever thought my so-uptight-bordered-on-anal sibling would keep liquor around at work? Made me curious as to what else he had tucked away.

With the slightest sigh, my alluring abductor said, "Good. Thanks."

As he spoke, I could smell the robust scent of the alcohol, could feel the soft tickle of his breath against my hair and I shivered. For the past five minutes or so, I'd been standing between Mr. Sexy's legs, just mere inches from his handsome face and orgasm-inducing body, as he sat on the edge of the desk. It was enough to make any red-blooded woman's red blood sizzle. Though I'd just finished with his arm (thankfully the scratches weren't deep enough to require I get a needle and thread) I was still nervous about touching his chest. All I had to do was clean him up, the marks being even less threatening than those on his arm, but that required touching all that smooth, bare skin with the compact muscles rippling beneath. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it with a steady hand. Hell, I was already near to bursting simply from being so close to the man.

I decided conversation might help keep my mind off wanting to tear away his pants and shove him back onto the desk to view for myself if that hard ridge beneath his zipper was as big and beautiful as the rest of him. But that thought only managed to bring on the image of his stout body sprawled out before me, pants around his ankles, his thick, hard cock jutting up eagerly as he pulled me down on top of him...

Cara, you're so far gone it's scary! Did I really believe talking was going to work? My body was in such an aroused state, I seriously doubted that anything could get my mind off the idea of having sex with this Roman Gladiator. Still, I knew I had to at least make the attempt.

"So.." My voice sounded a bit shrill so I cleared my throat and tried again as I reached for the antiseptic. "So what's your name?" His eyebrows shot up. "What? You said you aren't the killer so where's the harm in asking? Besides, you owe me that much after dragging me into the store and holding me hostage this way."

He frowned. "I didn't have much choice. It's not like I wanted to put you in the middle of this."

How perverse would it be to admit I was glad he had? Probably better not to.

I poured some of the healing liquid onto a gauze pad before glancing at him. He was studying me. Those huge green eyes taking everything in - watching my expression, scanning my face, lingering on my mouth - and the earnest look made me a little nervous. Instinctively, I caught my lower lip between my teeth and hurriedly looked away.

"It's..." He started to tell me, then stopped. I waited, giving him some time, but after a drawn out pause I had to look at him again. Lord, those freckles that spanned the bridge of his perfect nose were charmingly distractive!

"Damn!" he swore, his gaze intent and somber as he stared at me. He was really battling with this. Why, if he was innocent? "You don't understand. With what I do...if you knew and..." He couldn't seem to look away and neither could I. Then he surprised me by saying, "Dean. My name is Dean."

It was his real name, I was sure of it. He was trusting me and it was clear that he didn't often take such a risk. I figured it was best not to make a big deal out of it so I simply nodded and told him, "That's a good strong name. I have this, sort of odd hobby. Looking up names and their origins. When my brother was in college, he had a friend named Dean. It's Old English, meaning 'from the valley'. Just in case you didn't already know that."

Those magnificent eyes softened and the corner of his tempting mouth tipped upward, triggering a soft fluttering within my stomach. "No, I didn't. And you're right. That is an odd hobby."

I smiled, too. After all, when this man, this beautiful man, showed even a hint of a smile, a return one was unavoidable. Somehow, I pulled my gaze from his and gently swiped the damp gauze pad over his wounds. He flinched, his muscles tightening, and I could literally feel the strength he possessed as my fingertips slid over his skin.

As I continued, his body began to relax beneath my ministrations and once again I allowed myself to tread dangerous waters. I started to consider what it would feel like to touch him without that small bit of cloth in the way. He would be hard, hot and silky. All of him. Including his cock. Without hesitation, my eyes found that slight rise between his massive thighs. Mmmmm. Oh yes, that would feel like satiny, smooth steel...

"What's _your_ name?"

His voice sounded tight, on edge, pulling me from my sinful thoughts. "What?" I asked, not quite sure what he'd said.

"Your name? I mean, if your hand drops any lower, I figure I should at least know your name."

I glanced down, horrified to find that while I'd been fantasizing about his male anatomy, my hand had been moving of its own accord, apparently swiping a path along his wounds, and then lower. Beneath his ribs, over his lean belly and navel. And was hovering just above the object of my not-so-secret-anymore desire.

Oh noooo!

Snatching my hand away, I felt that damned heat again. The one warming my face, although the rest of me was flushed as well, no doubt. What the hell was wrong with me? Sure he was hot, but I'd seen hot men before. Even dated several. All right, not **as** hot as this guy but still hot. So why did this man have my thoughts focused solely on sex and my body doing things without my brain's permission?

"I'm sorry! I, I, I..." And now my mouth was refusing to cooperate, too.

He laughed. A low, slow rumble that hummed through every inch of me, starting at my head and rolling right on down to the tips of my hot pink toe nails, like a rippling effect in the water as a stone skimmed across it.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't say I minded. Just wanted to know who was about to rock my world."

I drew in a deep breath, trying to let the embarrassment fade. I mean, rocking this man's world was nothing for me to be ashamed of! "Cara. My name's Cara." I set the gauze down and held out my hand.

Dean's large hand wrapped around mine, warm and somehow comforting. "Well, Cara, it was almost a _real _pleasure to meet you." he teased.

"Right." I managed an awkward smile.

Dean was sexy, gorgeous, tough and witty. What were the imperfections? Oh, who cared, right? The good thing was that he didn't seem the least bit offended by the fondling he almost received. I, on the other hand, was still a bit mortified by my brazen behavior. I mean, I wasn't afraid to be a little forward with a guy I was attracted to, but groping one that I just met was _not_ how I normally behaved. Not wanting him to think I was quite the desperate, depraved sex fiend I was coming across as, I figured I should say something.

"Uhm, look, if I promise not to molest you, can I finish this?"

"Now why would you wanna go and promise something like that?" His green eyes sparkled mischievously.

If the man knew how long it'd been since I'd had sex, he probably wouldn't tempt me like that. Okay, maybe he would! The thought had me throbbing again...bad idea. I mean, _he _was the one who had pulled back earlier, saying he first had to catch this creature that he believed killed those men and I should let him concentrate on that.

_Come on Cara_, _focus,_ I told myself_._ There was something other than sexual tension going on tonight and as much as I'd prefer to strip the man naked and taste every tall, hard inch of him, I really should find out what he knew about those deaths.

"Okay, no promises." I said, deciding it wouldn't hurt to tease a little as well. Grabbing another pad, I soaked it down and began to carefully clean the scrapes again. "So tell me what happened tonight? What is this, thing, you're chasing? And why don't the police just tell everyone that the men were killed by some sort of animal? Wouldn't that cause less panic than having us believe there's a serial killer walking amongst us?"

He took another sip of whiskey before answering. "Don't count on the cops to be much help in this, Cara. They're clueless."

"Meaning the cops don't know what this thing is, but you do? So what it is it?" I asked again, dying to know what kind of animal was that big and could fly. Other than a prehistoric pterodactyl. Jesus! Maybe it _was_ a pterodactyl! I'd seen all the Jurassic Park films; how cool would that be? Since he seemed hesitant, I tried to convince him that he could confide in me. "I'm very open-minded. Very. What is it?" I took a chance. "Is it some sort of... prehistoric giant bird?"

He didn't laugh, which was a good sign. I think. But he was still leery of sharing the details. "Not exactly. It's hard to explain. It could be one of a couple different things. But it can be stopped and I'm the one who can stop it."

"How do you know what it could be and how did you know who it was going to attack tonight?"

"I didn't know who it was gonna go after or even that it was gonna attack someone tonight. That was just good timing. I was actually up in Montana when I read about the killings and decided to drive down here and check into them. See, my dad and I, we do this kind of thing for a living. That's why I had a few ideas of what was doing this. "

That was strange, I thought. "You and your dad do what? Hunt big birds?"

He shrugged. "Hunt all kinds of things. I thought it was something else killing those men, so seeing that friggin big ass bird shocked the shit out of me. I'd had a few beers in the bar across from my motel and when I left, I saw the damn thing fly past. Well, more like felt it first. Those wings kick up a helluva breeze. Anyway, I chased it a few blocks on foot, but it's fast. By the time I got to it, it had busted into the guy's house and was already ripping him up. Then it saw me and...I got a few shots off, but it came at me and did this." he dipped his chin towards the wounds on his chest and arm.

I'd finished cleaning the scrapes on his chest as he'd talked so I somewhat reluctantly stepped back and began to put everything away. As I did, I asked, "So you can kill it by simply shooting it?"

Dean stood up and grabbed his bloodied t-shirt, putting it on with a grimace. I grimaced, too, at the idea of his covering that gloriously masculine body. He snatched the whiskey bottle up once again and took a long drink before saying, "I'm sure I hit it, so not with a gun, apparently. At least, not with regular bullets. I'm gonna have to do some research. Like I said, it wasn't what I was expecting."

I slid the first aid kit back on the shelf while I contemplated that, so many questions ready to roll off my tongue, but he kept talking. "While I was fighting it off, the cops showed up. For them to get there so fast, I'm guessing a neighbor must have heard the guy's screams and called. I took off, hoping to get back to my motel room but I heard more sirens. With me looking like this," he shook his head. "Not good. Then you popped out onto the sidewalk. With cops everywhere, and since I figured it probably wasn't the last I'd seen of that flying freak, you gave me a safe place to wait it out." He shot me an angry look. "Not too smart, by the way. When you know there's a killer wandering around, stay the hell inside where it's safe."

Concern for my welfare? A hint of softness beneath the gruff exterior...could this man be any sexier? I gave him my sassiest smile. "But then I wouldn't be here having this incredibly strange conversation..."

Stepping closer, I took the whiskey bottle from his hand, the slight contact sending off a flurry of sparks. I shuddered, feeling like I'd just stuck my finger into a socket. His eyes flared wide as he once again felt it, too.

Somehow, I finished my sentence. "...with an incredibly gorgeous man." I placed the bottle to my lips and tipped my head back, enjoying the burn that ran the length of my throat as the whiskey slid down. I had to admit I was also enjoying my ability to stay calm, and even flirtatious, in the midst of all this madness. Not to mention, around this iniquitous 'hunter'.

He grinned, a heart melting, mouth watering grin. "True. I am gorgeous." The smile waned. "Seriously, though, this thing might be huge, but it comes out of nowhere. And fast. Even though it's only gone after men so far, you need to stay in at night. Don't hang out here, get home before dark and stay inside. All night. Hopefully I'll catch this bitch before it can kill anyone else and then life can get back to normal here."

Normal. Yippee! Not that I wanted the murders to continue, those did have to end and the sooner the better, but I couldn't deny meeting this man was the most exhilarating experience I'd ever had. I caught my lower lip between my teeth again, a bad habit since I was five, and thought about everything he'd told me. "You know, as crazy as all this sounds, I believe it. I believe you, Dean. So what can I do to help?"

"I just told you. Stay inside at night." He moved in close, our bodies almost touching. "Thanks for patching me up, Cara."

I opened my mouth, intending to give the standard reply, but it sounded as if he was planning to leave and that caused my brain to shut down and my hormones to take over. I set the bottle on the desk and slid my hands up his arms, onto those broad, broad shoulders...I'd never seen such wide shoulders on a man before!...then into his soft brown hair. Pulling him close, I rubbed my body up against his. All that ridgid masculinity aligning with my feminine curves had my blood boiling.

He didn't pull away. In fact, it didn't take much persuading to get him to lower his sensual mouth to mine. And nothing, nothing on earth, could have prepared me for the exquisite sensation of those soft, full lips moving over me. Slowly tasting. Exploring. The kiss took on a life of its own, and I was certain I was going to explode with pleasure. And then he brought it to another level, his tongue sliding inside, thrusting deep. Deeper. And I did explode. The carnal dam that had held for ten months burst, flooding every pore, every cell, every fiber of my being.

A low moan rose up from within me as I sought to draw him even closer. _Into_ me would have been even better. There was no resistance as Dean's large hands eased down along the curve of my back, one dipping lower and lower until coming to rest on the swell of my ass. With his long fingers spread wide, he squeezed and then pulled me up hard against him, opening the floodgate between my thighs. I could feel the dampness spreading as I ground my hips to his, his hard length exactly where I wanted it - _needed _it - and it felt better than anything imaginable.

Okay, not quite as good, I'm certain, as _actually_ having every inch of that steely shaft buried inside of me would, but damn close.

Skin was absolutely essential at this point, so I slipped my hands beneath his shirt, gliding them over warm, firm flesh. The muscles in his back flexed beneath my fingertips, and this time it was Dean who groaned. A low, throaty growl that had the lower half of my body vibrating so violently I swear I was about to climax. Orgasm with such minimal physical stimulation, that would be a first for me, but if any man could inspire it, it was this one.

One hand still clutching my ass, his other drifted up my spine, sliding onto my side and hypnotically climbing higher with gentle strokes. Those long, lean fingers traced the rise of my breast, inching upward and fanning out until they surrounded me fully. Snug within the heat of his palm, I pressed forward aching for more and he delivered, squeezing and petting me through both blouse and bra, then shoving them aside to hold the weight of me. Catching my nipple between his finger and thumb, he began to torment me with light pinches and gentle rolls until I felt certain I would faint from the tantalizing sensations.

His hot mouth left mine and I grunted in disappointment, instantly missing the tasty combination of whiskey and Dean, but there was no reason to complain about the decision. Those luscious lips were moving over my chin and cheek, over the sensitive skin behind my ear where his tongue swirled lazily around, then skimmed along the length of my neck. My head fell back and I shuddered as nerve endings came alive, trembling with the rich pleasure his lips, tongue and teeth induced as they lapped at and nibbled on my skin.

I'd never felt so hot. My entire body was burning up with a sensual fever as he continued, lower and lower until he could work his magic over my breast. As soon as the soft tip of his tongue touched my nipple, my back instinctively arched and my very core throbbed mercilessly. Good God! The way my body was responding to his touch, I wasn't sure I'd survive our bodies joining together.

Unfortunately, I wasn't going to find out. Not yet at least. A tapping sounded at the window behind us, loud and steady, then an eerie hoarse, raucous scream pierced the quiet room. Dean's head jerked up, his big green eyes growing even wider.

"Shit!" he swore. "It's here."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** mlaspike, thanks for the review and for pointing something out...The story takes place while Sam is at college and John's on a hunt of his own. I should have added that to the first chapter :) Thank you everyone, for reading along and posting reviews. It's greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_**It's**_ here? What's 'it'?" I asked, so frustrated at the interruption my brain couldn't really register the significance of what Dean was saying.

"The Bird Man of Alcatraz."

I strongly suspected his words had meaning, but his low voice did wonders to keep me off balance. It sounded way too husky, too sensual. So much so, I could only stare up at him with a blank expression, unsure of what he was talking about. After all, what did the man expect when he was using an erotic tone and my body (which was still pressed to his and partially unclothed), was pounding with unsated passion?

"The big friggin bird that's killing people!" he ushered, releasing his hold on me so he could slip behind the desk and gain access to the window.

"Oh." I tugged my bra and shirt into place and then the impact of what he was telling me hit full on. "OH!"

Rushing around the desk, I stood behind him, the blood coursing violently through my veins from more than desire now - it had combined with fear. Everything seemed magnified, even as time itself slowed to a crawl. The air in the room felt heavy and charged with nervous energy while the ticking of the clock and the shallow puffs of my sexy abductor's breathing seemed to emanate loudly throughout the tiny room. I waited with a mixture of excitement and trepidation as Dean tucked one long finger (a finger that only seconds before had been sliding melodiously over my aching body - and how I wish it still was!) behind a slat on the blinds and slowly lifted it away from the window pane. The gap he'd created wasn't very wide so I leaned in, eager for that first close up glimpse of the mysterious creature.

"Son of a bitch!" The harsh words jumped right out of my mouth, but there was no other response to what I was seeing. It had been the same way earlier when Dean had peeled his shirt off, revealing that superb body of his. Though I normally tried to avoid the use of such crude language, it appeared that the incredible events unfolding tonight were going to make it nearly impossible!

Thankfully, it didn't seem to bother Dean. He simply agreed. "Yeah, you can say that again."

We stood perfectly still, Dean resting against the wall, me pretty much riding the man's expansive back, as we watched this thing hover in front of the window. It was part human, part bird. No other way to describe it because that's exactly what it was. Though hard to judge because it was airborne and had only moonlight to outline it, my guess was that it reached a height of possibly 5'5". The body looked feminine with slender hips, long legs and almost delicate feet which held huge, thick claws (Dean escaping those with only minor scrapes proved he held unique and masterful skills at 'hunting'). Though there were no obvious breasts, there were twin mounds on its chest. The wing span had to be at least 15' across. Long dark hair that matched its black feathers flowed around its face, which held beady eyes, a long beak and a pointy chin.

"What the hell is that, Dean?" I whispered near his ear.

Our bodies were pressed so closely together, I could actually hear the man swallow before he answered. "I don't know for sure. Could be a...a Piasa. Or maybe a Tengu."

I had no idea what either of those was, but I did know that nothing like this was supposed to actually exist. Not in the real world. It belonged in a sci-fi movie or in the illustrations of a book on folklore. Not outside the window of my brother's bookstore in an older part of a small town like Cider Mills, Nebraska.

The human bird began to flap its massive wings faster while remaining in place and the wind it stirred up caused the window to oscillate. Then it opened it's beak and let out another high pitched scream that cut right through the thick glass, glass which, amazingly, didn't shatter. Dean and I both flinched at the shrillness of it, my fingernails digging into the poor guy's shoulders, but he didn't seem to feel it.

"Is it going to attack us?" Not like I expected him to know, but hey, he _was _claiming to be some sort of expert on this type of creature. "Should we look for weapons?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know if it's gonna attack. My guess is it's pissed at me for interfering earlier so, yeah, it might. As for weapons? We could try to find something to defend ourselves with, but until I know exactly _what_ it is, I won't know what'll bring it down permanently."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

His head snapped around, putting us nose-to-nose and his words were a little clipped. "Give me a minute, okay? I'm trying to figure that out."

I suppose all of my questions could have been a bit annoying, but I had to ask them. This was borderline insane! No, not borderline. It was definitely what any normal, rational person would consider insane so what did Dean expect? Who wouldn't ask in such a whacked out situation?

I could feel my teeth clench and the veins in my temple begin to throb, a clear cut sign that I was starting to lose it. Okay, time for some meditative breathing to gain a center (I was into the whole zen thing for awhile). After all, Dean needed me to stay in control while he sorted things out. A few slow, deep breaths later, I felt a little better. Not to mention a little guilty so I tried to apologize for pestering him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just, I mean this is all, a bit surreal. I know you're doing everything you can."

He waved it off, then stared out the window for maybe a minute or two longer before dropping the blind back into place and pushing away from the wall. I slid off his back and stepped away, gnawing on my lower lip as I struggled to remain quiet until he laid out his plan, but he didn't say a word. He just grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him as he made his way to the front of the store.

We ended up in nearly the same spot as earlier, when we'd watched the police cars speed by. We were watching and waiting once again, only this time not on cars, but a beast; and in a flash it was there, wings fluttering as it poised before us. My gaze shifted between the creature and Dean as they studied each other and I realized at that moment that he really did do this for a living. Probably not only huge human/birds, but other things as well. After all, if this thing existed, who knew what else was flying - or running and swimming - around out there?

Lord, was there still a chance that I was asleep? Because it was beginning to look like that would be a much better option than the distorted reality I was facing.

That as it was, I had to deal with it. My mind started processing everything I'd experienced since daring to step out the front door, removing myself from the relative security (and sanity) of what was once my 'normal' life. Images of that strange bird and the hot, hard-bodied hunk that was standing beside me whirled around in my brain, along with all the tidbits of information about the two - and the murders as well - that I could summon.

"It tracked your scent back here." I told him. He immediately angled those gorgeous green eyes of his on me. "Through your blood. Right? So it had to know you were here earlier when it flew by. Why didn't it stop then?"

He didn't say anything, and I figured he was waiting to see what I'd come up with. And then a thought hit me. "It was following the ambulance, wasn't it? The guy that it attacked was in there. Maybe it wanted to make sure it had killed him?"

Dean pointed at me and nodded, clearly impressed as a lopsided, not to mention devastatingly sexy, grin played about his lips. "You're pretty damn good!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw the huge creature flapping its wings, reminding me of its evil presence. I suddenly realized just how much I preferred the world I knew before tonight, the one without flying humanoids who were bent on killing. No longer feeling quite so resolute, I still managed to smile at Dean. Even added a wink. "You have no idea."

The bravado, however, was nothing more than a front. If I pushed aside the curtain of lust for Dean that I had draped around myself, the very next emotion waiting in the wings was terror. Truth was, there was a steadfast churning deep in the pit of my stomach and I was suddenly grateful for the fact that I hadn't eaten in hours.

Logic. Logic would be the key to my survival. I enjoyed it, thrived on it (I did work with numbers for a living), so even though this situation seemed to defy it, maybe keeping my thoughts centered on solving the pieces of the puzzle would help contain some of my fear. Enough to keep me from totally freaking out at least.

"So do you think it's simply warning you?" I asked. "Letting you know that it can find you when or if it wants to? Or is trying to figure out the best way to get in here?"

Studying the gigantic fowl, Dean huffed. "Don't know. But if it wanted to get in, my guess is out of pure animal instinct it would just try to come straight through the glass."

He looked back over at me, a hint of guilt in those spellbinding eyes, and I knew what he was thinking. That glass was pretty thick, but not necessarily strong enough to withstand the battering attempts (or high pitched squawks) of a creature that size if it truly wanted to get through it.

"Which means standing here isn't a real good idea." He grabbed my hand once again and hauled me toward the back of the store. "Since there's nothing but a piece of glass between us and that thing, I think we should barricade ourselves in that small room for now. We can wait it out in there till morning if we have to."

I quickly agreed. I mean, it was barely 2:30 am. We had several hours before sunrise. Several hours that, if uninterrupted by big bird, could be spent finishing what we'd started a short time ago. Wouldn't that be a much better turn of events? A couple rounds of down and dirty sex with this passionate champion would certainly keep all my fears at bay.

Once inside the office, Dean bolted the door, then I helped him push one of the tall bookcases in front of it. He examined the window behind the desk and felt it was probably too small for our winged tormentor to fit through, but searched for a means to fortify it in case. I hate to say I was grateful for tornado season, but because of it, I remembered my brother had supplies on hand for boarding the place up. We found the pieces of plywood against the wall, half hidden behind one of the bookshelves. Dean crammed them into place, wedging them securely into the windowsill.

He shoved a hand through his hair and glanced around, seeming satisfied with the results. "Now we wait. And hope like hell it's content to flap around _outside_." Pulling a cell phone from his pants pocket, he flashed me a drool worthy grin. "I think I know a quick way to find out exactly what the hell that thing is."

"With a phone call? You're kidding, right?" I was highly doubtful it would be that simple. Was anything in life? Ever?

"Oh ye of little faith." he said. "I have people."

Ah! That told me nothing. "People? You have people?" Now I was wondering just how many bird hunters were out there.

He shrugged. "Sure." I waited. "Okay, so I don't have a _lot_ of people, but the ones I've got _know_ a lot."

That worked for me. Dean dialed the number but rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he was apparently sent directly to voice mail. He left a brief message for his father and then we waited. For exactly 22 minutes. I know because when I wasn't watching Dean's unbelievably gorgeous face, or fantasizing about his athletic body moving on top of mine in that perfect intimate rhythm of well matched lovers, I was watching the clock.

Nothing. Not a sound from outside or in (including his phone). Then Dean must have finally grown as bored as I had because he prowled over to where I was leaning against the wall and said, "I wonder if Chicken Little gave up?"

I grinned. "If only it was Chicken Little instead of Rhodan!"

He stepped close, his facial expression one of total awe. "You know Rhodan?"

He seemed genuinely shocked by my knowledge of Godzilla's companion while I was genuinely shocked by my immediate response to him. My breath hitched, my pulse skyrocketed and my body felt as if it'd just been soaked in kerosene and set aflame. I'd never been so aware of a man. His scent, his expressions. Every single detail.

_Stay in control, Cara. This man might not be the killer, but he is dangerous. He could easily break your heart._

"Doesn't any good t.v. connoisseur know Rhodan?" My words flowed effortlessly, but I was drowning in those amazing green depths.

Dean shook his head. "Not the female variety. Not that I've ever come across." His gaze dropped to my mouth.

Yep, dangerous. But so worth it.

"I'm not like most females." I licked my lips. Anticipation was a wonderful thing.

"No, you're not."

Dean closed the short distance between us, his lovely face set with brutal determination. As he towered above me I could see the hunger gleaming in his stunning eyes. This man was raw, gritty sex. He was a woman's darkest desire. He was her every fantasy brought to life.

And at the moment he was all mine.

Without one single touch, my body reacted. My breasts ached, my nipples hardened, and between my thighs, I pulsed and throbbed with relentless expectation. And then he leaned in. That glorious mouth hovering above my own. I was desperate to feel it, to taste it, to devour it.

"Dean!" His name gushed from my lips. I'd never begged for one single thing in my entire life, but I was ready to drop to my knees before this man. Which would certainly lead to yet another fantasy I'd love to fulfill!

Those savory lips lifted, just the slightest bit. Just a hint of male satisfaction. Oh yes, he knew he had me right where he wanted me. And then his large hands were on my waist pulling me to him, our bodies fitting together in the most perfect way. That sweet-as-honey mouth pressed to mine as his hips swayed slightly from side to side, grinding his hardness against the very spot that was wet and ready for him. I fisted my hands in the front of his t-shirt, needing to hold on tightly as the caress of his body and the power of his kiss threatened to sweep me away.

His velvety tongue slid over my lips, eased in between them to stroke the inside of my mouth, then sparred impetuously with my own enthusiastic tongue. I moaned as I felt myself catch fire, the flames melting me within his hot embrace.

It lasted forever and yet wasn't nearly long enough. His head lifted and he sighed against my lips, his tender breath an intoxicating aphrodisiac. Forcing myself to relax, I let go of his shirt, my shaky hands inching upward over taut muscles until reaching the sweat dampened skin at the base of his neck. I could feel his rapid pulse, telling me he was just as ready as I was for more.

"Damn Cara! You're making it hard as hell for me to stay focused." His low voice thrummed against my fingers as he spoke. I stroked over his sleek throat, the pads of my fingertips smoothing over his Adam's apple as the meaning of his words sank in.

He needed to put this aside once again. To get back to his job. I looked up, determined not to let my disappointment show when I knew the right thing needed to be done here. Of course he had to stop this creature first. I understood. _He had_ _lives to save! _

Was it terribly selfish of me, though, to hope there'd be some playtime before this night ended and my enthralling captor vanished from my life forever?

"I'm sorry. But you _are_ just a little irresistible, Dean."

His fingers sank playfully into my waist, squeezing lightly. "Just a little?"

I smiled, but didn't let on that the truth was, there was nothing little about this man. Not one thing. He was larger than life. Simply put, Dean was all of the things that I desired in a lover wrapped in one distractingly sexy package. And that was what was tormenting me. It should have been easy for me to let him get back to work when all of the values and morals I'd been raised with told me it was the right choice. The only choice. Yet it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

With tremors of passion still tumbling through my body, I tried to keep my voice steady as I said, "So, what do we have to do to stop this thing?"

I swear there was the slightest bit of disappointment, as if a part of him had wanted me to keep seducing him (or allow him to keep seducing me), but then it was gone. Replaced with admiration and tenacity. Dean glanced at the desk. "Your computer. My dad could be in the middle of something right now so while I'm waiting for him to call we can look a few things up."

"Okay." I let him lead me to the desk where I assumed he'd want to pull the other chair around so we could sit side by side, but instead, Dean sat down on the large, comfy seat and pulled me onto his lap.

He must have guessed my surprise at the seating arrangement, because his lips nuzzled my ear before he quietly said, "A big part of this job is research and I _hate_ research." I felt his hand slip beneath my blouse where his lean fingers began to stroke lightly over my belly. "But doing it this way could easily change my mind."

_Amen to that!_ I thought as I settled in, loving the feel of his brawny thighs beneath my bottom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm leaving for vacation the end of this week (for about 12 days) and had hoped to post chapter 5 before I left. It's just about finished but I've decided to wait and post it when I get back. Thanks so much, again, to everyone reading and reviewing Hostage!!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So how come you're handling all of this so well? I mean, it's not every day you see half human birds flying around." Dean asked. With his arms surrounding me as I sat on his lap, he somehow managed to type one possible name of our feathered foe into the computer and send it off into cyberspace.

As we waited for a list of sites to pop up, I wiggled around a little, just enough to keep his mind on me as well as the screen and to see if anything else 'popped' up. To my great pleasure, it most definitely did! Then I felt his left hand, which was still buried beneath my shirt, flex and immediately inch lower. He began to draw lazy circles around my belly button, setting off little explosive charges all around the general vicinity.

After this research session, I was certainly going to be a bigger advocate of higher education!

"Right," I said as I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Let me see if I can forget about what your fingers are doing long enough to answer that." He waggled his eyebrows as his hand made a sudden dive south, a decidedly wicked grin playing about his lips while he slipped beneath both hip hugger jeans and girl boxers to pet the sensitive skin just above the apex of my thighs. My breath caught at the sweet invasion, the deep, ever present ache within me somehow increasing.

"You didn't answer the question." he growled against my throat.

That might have had something to do with my rather unstable breathing, which made it difficult to talk at the moment. "Did you ask one?" I forced out.

He started nipping at my neck. "I'm pretty sure I did."

Oh my! I closed my eyes, knowing the loss of one sense magnified the others. Every nibble, every single stroke became the center of my universe. This man was good, so very, very good. I moaned as his tongue joined in, lapping gingerly at my skin.

I could feel the goose bumps rising along my arms with each lick and tender bite. I'm not sure how, but I managed to string enough words together to form a few intelligible sentences. "Something about...how well I'm handling this? Considering my body is about to burst into flames, and, disintegrate into a puff of smoke, I'm not sure I am."

"Not this, Cara." His strategically placed fingers wriggled and my body temperature soared off the charts. "I meant how are you handling the idea of a birdman actually existing?"

His right arm was stretched out on the desk as he held the mouse, so, mindful of his bandage, I reached over and lightly tracked a path up and down its length, reveling in the texture of the crisp hair that covered his muscular forearm. I could tell exactly how much Dean was enjoying the delicate strokes by the arousing feel of his cock hardening even more beneath me. It was double the pleasure because I was certainly getting something out of it as well.

He was still waiting on an answer so I put my mind to the task. "I've always believed there could be other forms of life, although I figured they'd be on some_ other_ planet." I told him, the functioning part of my brain articulating better than I'd imagined it could. "I mean, _we_ exist, so why not other types of people? Or creatures. And as for evil, I believe there's good in the world, so where there's light there's gotta be dark."

That answer went over well. "If there were more people like you, my job would be one whole helluva lot easier." Reluctantly, he let his attention drift back to the screen, but his left hand stayed snuggly in place, making me one very happy (not to mention wet) woman. "So, let's see if we can figure out what we're dealing with."

He clicked on several sites that mentioned a Piasa, but nothing seemed to match up. After several minutes of scanning the information, he suggested a different name. I quickly offered up my typing skills. Not because I'm exceptionally fast, but because I didn't want to risk his moving his hand. I liked it where it was, doing the most marvelous things in the most receptive places.

"Tengu." I repeated as we scanned the list of sites. He'd mentioned that one before. Those turned out to be from Japanese legends, but the creature had four limbs in addition to wings and was actually more bird-size in appearance than our visitor. We were definitely not dealing with a Tengu.

"Damn it!" Dean's body tensed up around me, and not in the "I want you so bad my body's gone rigid" sort of way. This was frustration growing as he worked at determining exactly what it was flying around out there. He tapped out a steady beat on the desktop, his mind clearly trying to draw on what must be a vast reservoir of information on...huh, I wondered what you'd call it. The supernatural? That would definitely apply here.

Finally his fingers stilled. "Let's look up the articles on the murders again. Maybe there's something in there that'll help now that I've seen this thing."

We read over the articles and Dean seemed pretty interested in one aspect. More than a few of the several dozen local area write-ups had pointed out a connection between two of the men. It seems they shared an ex-wife, one who had recently returned to her native home in the Philippines, but they mentioned no link between her and the third man (though he did work in the same factory as the first victim).

"She's a link, but she's not even in this country right now. What interests you about the connection with her?" I asked, curious as to how Dean's mind worked. After all, he was very smart and very good at what he did. It wouldn't be surprising to learn he was considered one of the best in his field.

"An ex-wife of two of the men? And if the third dude worked with the first one who was killed, then she could have known him, too. As for the out of the country bit, cops ruled her out thinking it's the perfect alibi, but what if she's a shapeshifter, changing into bird form? She's got her own set of wings to get around with."

I was about to ask him if by 'shapeshifter' he meant the sort that I'd read about in books (werewolves and such), when a light buzzing erupted from his pants.

Despite our serious conversation, I _was_ sitting on his lap with his hand tucked into my pants...I couldn't resist a little teasing. "You carrying a vibrator? Kinky!"

I was rewarded with a burst of rich, male laughter that had my toes curling within the confines of my worn out black converses. It was deep and sexy; a sound I could spend an eternity listening to.

"Yeah, the talking kind." he grinned.

He lifted his hips so he could dig the cell phone out of his right front pocket, the mammoth muscles of his thighs tightening beneath me as he rose up and I felt the pressure of his erection riding the seam of my ass. An odd, strangled sound gushed from my lips as a myriad of sensations took hold of the lower half of my body. It was like a furnace had exploded between my legs, the aftershock billowing out and expanding upward at a fast rate. I found the edge of the desk and dug in so tightly it was a miracle all my nails didn't break.

Dean instantly stilled beneath me, all traces of humor gone. "Christ!"

I thought he would pull away, but instead his left hand slipped a bit lower inside my jeans so that the tips of his fingers were nestled in the damp curls. His breath, as it fanned my throat, came in short, rapid bursts. I let my head fall back to rest on his shoulder and eased my shaky legs open wider, inviting a deeper exploration. _Just a little lower Dean,_ my mind begged. Just a little and I was going to fly completely apart.

The phone, however, continued to buzz, reminding him that there was still an important matter to deal with. And so I was going to remain in one piece. One panting, aching, desperate piece!

"I gotta get it." he grumbled, knowing what he had to do, but clearly wishing he didn't as he pulled his warm hand from the even warmer place within my pants. He rubbed at the thin film of perspiration that had formed on his forehead. "But we_ will_ get back to that."

Oh, there was no doubt about that. No way was this man disappearing now without my experiencing everything that mouth and body had to offer. I stood up and began to pace back and forth in the cramped area, trying to calm by overheated, sexually frustrated body while Dean answered the call. I noticed he did some shifting around of his own as he talked.

I kept moving, but couldn't help but overhear his end of the conversation. It wasn't like I wanted to eavesdrop, but it was a tiny area and since birdman was probably still hanging around I couldn't leave the room. Dean sounded somewhat stressed. I noticed that the longer he talked the more tense he became. The signs were subtle but clear. His knuckles turned white as his hand tightened around the phone, his lips grew thinner and his voice was a little deeper. Someone had issues with Dad. That hit close to home and my heart went out to him.

The two continued to talk, or rather, his dad did. Dean seemed to mostly listen. From what I could tell, his father was on the critical side because when Dean did get the chance to speak, he alternated between defending his actions and apologizing for them. With each passing moment, I grew more and more upset with the man on the other end of the call. A man I didn't know and had no right judging, but it was awfully apparent that he was far too harsh with his son. A son that had come across to me as extremely competent, well trained and highly intelligent.

When Dean finally hung up, he was definitely edgy. "One more call."

The second one was a bit shorter but much more relaxed. I could clearly pick up on the respect and even a camaraderie with the man he called Bobby. As soon as that call ended he looked at me, the tension gone from his face.

"My dad was busy, but Bobby said that by the description I gave, it sounds like an Ekek. He said they're based on Philippine folklores and there are several stories floating around about them. One is that it can be conjured up in some sort of ritual. Another is that a person who's descendant of the Ekeks can actually shapeshift into one given the right circumstances."

Fascinating! The things this man and his 'people' knew! Who were they and where did they come from? I would really love to learn more about these hunters before Dean vanished from my dreary world.

Vanished. I didn't want to think about that at the moment. Instead, I thought about the information his friend had shared and it began to register in my normally analytical, but somewhat numbed at the moment, brain. I wondered if Dean could see the lightbulb go on above my head.

"He said it's based on **Philippine** folklore?"

"Yeah." he said. The gleam of satisfaction on his face was undeniable, giving him the adorable appeal of a little boy who had just been given the key to the candy store.

"You were right. The ex-wife."

I was more than a little impressed with Dean's intuitiveness. He'd picked right up on the woman. He knew his stuff. I felt a wave of excitement hit me, some sort of adrenaline rush I suppose. It was easy to get caught up in the thrill of not only knowing what had terrorized my community but in the idea of being able to help one of these elite hunters put a stop to it. Not that I would be much good in any sort of fight, but I'd do whatever I could to help Dean out.

"So," I said, the breathless edge in my voice self-evident. "Now that we know it's this Ekek thing, what are we gonna do to stop the evil bitch?"

Dean paused, his head slanting to one side as he studied me with curious eyes. "You're starting sound like a hunter."

I had to laugh at that, the deep throaty sound bubbling out of me, and it did wonders to relieve a little of the stress that had been building up over the past hour or so. I immediately caught the change in Dean's expression. His lips parted and those large doe eyes seemed to swallow me up.

"Me?" I said. "I've never hunted anything in my entire life...unless you count hunting down a pair of desperately desired shoes about four months ago."

He smiled as he stood up and pulled me close. "Shoes don't count." He ran his fingers through my hair and the long brown locks that I'd always considered a bit unruly instantly wrapped around them. "You've got a great laugh. Remind me to make you laugh again later."

He gave me the lightest kiss, just a brush of his lips over mine, but it had every inch of me tingling. Picking up on that, he quickly tried to change the mood back to business as he stepped away and cleared his throat.

"Bobby said the best way to take this thing down is with a bow and poison tipped arrow. Then salt and burn it. It sucks cause I can't get to my weapons so I'm gonna have to improvise. I'll see what your brother's got lying around, then I'll make sure the freak's still nearby. If it is, I can end this tonight."

For some reason, I was still stuck on the 'salt and burn it'. Ew! An image of Dean setting that thing on fire sprang to mind and my stomach lurched. I squeezed my eyes closed, working hard to clear away the disconcerting picture. Then I remembered my aunt who had died the previous year. She'd been cremated. Pretty much the same thing.

Except that she hadn't been shot with a poison arrow first. And I didn't take part in the cremating.

Releasing the breath that I'd been holding, I tried reminding myself that this wasn't a human being we were talking about. And not really an animal either. It was evil and it was killing people in a horrible fashion. That did make it easier to deal with.

Okay, I should move onto other things. Maybe think about weapons instead. Anything Tim might have on hand. Sadly, scissors were all that I could come up with.

I flashed what I figured was probably a pretty lame attempt at a smile, but it was the best I could do at the moment. "I can say without any doubt that my brother does _not_ have a bow and poison tipped arrows lying around."

Dean's eyebrows went up as he scratched at the back of his neck. "God, that'd be nice, but scary as hell if he did! With any luck, though, he'll have something I can use."

Judging by the easy manner in which he spoke of weapons and burning bodies, this must have all been pretty common place for him and other hunters. Oddly enough, that was comforting. After all, Dean had kept me safe so far (despite any misgivings his father may have had) and Bobby seemed to believe in him. Staring at that rugged body and confident face, I certainly had faith in the strong, brave warrior.

Dean moved to the door and started to put his weight against the bookshelf. Showtime! Which meant I had to suck it up and prove to him that I was made of tougher stuff. I just hoped that when the time came, I wouldn't make a fool of myself by passing out or vomiting!

With a deep breath, I stepped beside him and started to help. His head snapped up and quickly shook from side-to-side.

"No, Cara. You're gonna wait in here where it's safe."

"Safe? It's not gonna be much safer in here once we move this thing" I argued as I helped slide the heavy piece of furniture out of the way. "Besides, I'd feel safer with you. You know what you're doing."

I got the look, the one guys give when they know you're right but they're not going to admit it. Then he shrugged and said, "Fine. Let's go. Just try to be quiet and do everything I tell you. If birdman, or woman, is still here and decides to come in before I'm ready to go after it, you get the hell outside and run. As fast and as far as you can."

I prayed it wouldn't come to that, but I let him know I understood. "Got it."

Stepping out that door was going to be one of the scariest things I'd ever done. What if the Ekek had found a way in, a means of getting into the store without us hearing it, and was waiting for us to deliver ourselves right into its nasty, vicious claws? Improbable, I know, but hey, anything seemed possible now. A chill rushed through me and I couldn't suppress the shiver. Unfortunately, Dean had just taken hold of my hand and must have felt me shudder because he immediately stopped and stared at me. So much for coming across as the brave and confident heroine.

"You don't have to do this. Stay inside while I go and..."

"No! No, I'm going with you. We should stick together." All the horror movies I'd watched over the years seemed to flash through my brain and I remembered the cardinal rule. "Never separate. That's when people get, you know, chopped up or chewed up." In case he thought I was crazy, I quickly added, "At least they do in all the scary movies."

I caught yet another glimpse of admiration in those breathtaking eyes. "Godzilla **and **horror flicks? Damn! You Nebraska chicks are amazing."

He grinned and I felt the floor drop out from beneath me. How he could stay so calm and cool about all of this while at the same time completely turning my world upside down by saying and doing the sexiest things was beyond me. And even stranger, I'd found myself responding to it. In the middle of the most bizarre situation I'd ever found myself in, I was struggling with lust more than fear.

Dean had the most unusual effect on women.

I returned the smile, wondering just how long that trail of broken hearts he'd left behind actually was. He was the stuff fantasies were made of, a sinful pleasure that a woman was only allowed to indulge herself in once in her lifetime. But unfortunately, he was also like that first potato chip, or first mouthful of rich, creamy chocolate. You did not want to stop at just one taste, no matter what the cost. Who would have ever thought a guy that hot truly existed?

"What?" he asked as I ogled him.

If he only knew how badly I wanted to eat him up at the moment... Then again, he was probably more aware of my baser needs than I was at this point.

"Nothing." I kissed him and nodded toward the door. It was time to end this so we could indulge ourselves in one of those sinful fantasies without any interference. "Let's go find some poison or whatever." I pointed to the left. "There's a stock room that way. We should check in there. I doubt we'll find anything good, but it couldn't hurt to look. Hell, worse comes to worst we can fling an arsenal of books at it."

That got me a lovely eye roll and a comical snort before Dean cautiously opened the door and checked the darkened hallway. With no bird in sight, he led me the short distance to the other room where we started rummaging around. I was shocked when he quickly declared he'd hit the jackpot. He held up a cache of gardening weapons - a machete, a sickle and a hoe.

"Okay, what kind of bookstore is this?" he asked, though clearly happy with his find.

Sorting through the clutter on the floor-to-ceiling shelves that lined the back of the room, I shrugged. "I have no idea! There's a small open field behind the place. Maybe my brother does the weeding?" The things I was learning about my own flesh and blood!

"That means he should have some sort of poison around here. You know, for field mice or rats. See if you can find some."

Things were looking up. If we actually found poison, I was going to have to make a vow to myself to treat my brother kindly for a month. Okay, it would probably end up being more like a week. That was about as long as my gratitude would override his arrogance.

I grabbed the stepladder that was leaning against the wall and climbed up, searching the higher shelves while Dean continued the hunt on the other side of the room. It didn't take long before I found myself holding the large container of rat poison that was going to force me to be nice to my older sibling.

"Dean." When he looked up, I held out my treasure and felt my heart stutter at the responding grin.

"Sweet. Goes perfect with this." He showed me a pitchfork. "Let's go kick some Rhodan ass."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Back from vacation, it was fantastic!! Thanks again to all following this story and commenting on the chapters. It's always appreciated :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"A pitchfork, Dean?"

I stared at the garden tool that he was admiring with such unabashed delight, not quite getting where he was coming from. I mean, I realize I'm no weapons expert, but I just wasn't seeing how a pitchfork could be compared to a bow and arrow.

"Yep. Bring that poison over here, beautiful."

Beautiful? Though the affectionate expression had been casually tossed out, the word sure rolled off his tongue nicely and I couldn't help but like the sound of it. Especially when a man like Dean didn't have to use terms of endearment at all. Nope, a man like him could have women lined up for blocks without one solitary syllable ever passing through his luscious lips.

I made my way over to him, curious as to why he'd just pulled out the bucket my brother used for mopping the floors. More so when he dropped to his knees (a breathtaking sight to behold, even if it wasn't at my feet) and started scraping the tines of the pitchfork - to sharpen them, I supposed - with a small knife he'd pulled from his back pocket. He seemed to like pulling things out of those jeans, but so far the only thing I cared to see exit them had remained well hidden behind the zipper.

There I go, back to naughty thoughts. Of course, after nearly an hour of the most sporadic yet highly titillating foreplay I'd ever had, was it really so unusual for my mind to keep reverting to sex? I knew it wasn't. And I also knew that we needed to stop this Ekek and we needed to do it as soon as possible.

Before I exploded.

Or imploded.

Either way, something was going to go off soon! I preferred it being him going off inside of me so the idea of the upcoming battle didn't seem quite as grim as it had earlier. Especially when it would lead to the insurmountable pleasure that awaited me in this stubbled god's arms.

Kneeling on the floor across from Dean, I remained silent as I watched him work. Initially it was to avoid distraction, but then I became fascinated by his hands. They were big and tan with long lean fingers, short well-kept nails and a few scars. Starkly masculine. And I could already vouch for their ability to awaken the quivering, burning sex kitten that was buried within the average hard working, level-headed girl.

Realizing that he'd stopped scraping (for how long I had no clue), I glanced up and found him watching me. I let myself disappear into those radiant green depths until the inevitable lure of his mouth called to me like a sea siren. A woman could spend an eternity right where I was, sitting before this man letting her gaze drift between ethereal eyes and scandalous lips.

Oh, all right! I admit it. I spend far too much time reading romance novels and I was starting to sound a lot like one, but honestly, the man did provoke those sort of erotic (albeit cliche) thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked with that deep, velvety voice.

Was he serious? Amazingly enough, he was. Did the guy know he was gorgeous? Yes he did, no doubts there. Did he know the true depth of the impact his virile beauty and rakish sex appeal had on a woman? No, that was impossible because only a woman could fathom that. A woman who had seen him, spoken with him, or God help her touched him, would ever have that profound knowledge.

Good thing, too, because that would be devastating to womankind. Dean already knew just enough about his effect on the fairer sex to be more than a little dangerous.

Not wanting to be the downfall of my gender, I decided it wouldn't be wise to let on just how not all right I was. How desperately I was craving him. I swallowed hard, stalling to give myself a few extra seconds to recover, then gave him a steady, pensive look.

"I'm watching you prepare to pitchfork an angry, oversized shapeshifting thingie that shouldn't even exist. But for some reason, yes. I am okay, Dean."

His brows knitted together and the most irresistible expression crossed his face. Something between confusion and astonishment as near as I could tell. Whatever it was, it had my heart stepping up its rhythm a notch or two. Or ten.

"Oookaaay." The expression didn't change as he dragged the word out and I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I think that reaction caught him off guard, but then the crease between his brows faded and a warm smile appeared. "You really do have one helluva a sexy laugh."

After allowing myself an inward sigh of giddy feminine delight at the compliment, I decided to play it off with the manner of a confident seductress. "So I've been told."

The tip of Dean's tongue peeked out, flicking over his bottom lip for the briefest moment and I had never in my entire twenty-six years of life, seen anything sexier. Could he see the smoke pouring off me, I wondered? Because I was literally smoldering inside. I had to do something, so I bit down on my own lower lip. Hard. Real hard. Because it was taking every single ounce of willpower I could summon to keep myself from diving across that bucket and simply ravishing the man!

"We so need to kill this damn thing. I mean, like, _now_." His husky voice uttered my very thoughts.

"Yes. Right, right now. So, what, uhm, what are we doing with this, this bucket and all?" I stuttered. Confident seductress gone...that fast! Geez, he had me rattled.

Dean blinked, then seemed to refocus and nodded. At what, I wasn't sure. I only hoped he was as sexually flustered as I was. If so, that meant when we finally did get naked, it was going to be as explosive as fireworks on the fourth of July.

"We're gonna pour the poison in it and soak the fork." He reached over and took the large bottle I was holding and the slight contact of our fingers as they brushed made me jump. Each time we touched it was like coming up against an electrified fence over and over and over again. I'd never experienced anything like that before and was certain it was a one time deal shared with a one-of-a-kind man.

"While I do this, look around for lighter fluid or gasoline. Anything flammable. Oh, and salt." Although he sounded all business, the contents of the container sloshing around in his slightly unsteady hand showed he wasn't entirely in control. He was just damn good at hiding it. The truth was, in spite of what we were about to face, neither of us could deny the intense sexual attraction we shared.

"I'm on it." I told him, then went off in search of the requested items, wishing this would end quickly and with both of us in one piece. And though I wasn't sure if it would help, I was also praying like crazy that we had guardian angels watching over us because we certainly needed them.

Several minutes later, with a salt shaker, lighter fluid and matches tucked into my back pockets, I stood beside Dean near the rear exit warily eyeing the pitchfork. While doubts abounded within me, my intrepid partner looked confident and fierce.

With a commanding tone (one that would be a major turn on in the bedroom) he said, "Listen to me. This isn't gonna be easy, but I _will_ take this thing down."

He made it sound so, I don't know, commonplace. Immediately, the setting of an old western movie popped into my head and I could practically hear Dean's low, shiver-inducing voice growling out these words..._'You just stay back, darlin', while I kill this giant creature with my pitchfork. No reason to worry your pretty little head.' _

Sure. No worries.

Bullshit! Now that the reality of battling this thing was at hand, worry was taking center stage. And along with it, fear. Though I'd only met him, I'd seen enough to completely trust Dean; I had faith in both him and his skills in this area, but even that couldn't stop the sudden swell of gut-wrenching terror that gripped me. I'd seen those slashes on his body and I'd seen the claws on the Ekek's feet. It would slice and rip a person apart. Into pieces. Painfully. What if it overpowered him, even with all his experience? All the man had, for Christ's sake, was a pitchfork! Which was not one of his usual weapons.

Stepping forward, I rested my palm on his chest, needing to feel the beat of his heart. It was fast but strong and reassuring, as was the dauntless gleam burning in his steady gaze as he looked down at me. It was a look that said he'd done this countless times and would survive to do it countless more so there was nothing to be afraid of.

"I know you will, Dean." I said softly.

With any luck, only the confidence I had in him rang through because I didn't want him mistaking my fear for a lack of faith in his abilities. And I definitely did not want him to expend one shred of energy worrying about me or about whether or not I'd be able to hold it together.

After a brisk nod he stepped around me, unlocked the back door and carefully opened it. With quick determination, he scanned the area and then without a backward glance, slipped outside. And I was right behind him. He hadn't taken more than two steps when he suddenly stopped and swung his head around, looking a little shocked to see me there. In seconds we were back inside the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Cara? You need to stay in here. After I kill it you can come out and we'll salt and burn it." he snapped, clearly upset with me.

That wasn't part of the plan. Not my plan anyway. He hadn't laid out any details so I'd assumed we would keep to what we'd come up with earlier - we would stick together.

"I thought we'd agreed not to split up." His lips parted and I could tell a refusal was coming so I hurried on. "Look, I won't get in your way, but I want to be out there, Dean. I mean, I sort of feel like a part of this now. Learning about that thing, about what really exists in the world... I know you do this all the time and I couldn't possibly be much help but, but then again maybe I _could _help. A little. You know, if I had to. I want to. Help, that is, if I can."

He grunted and I had no idea what that meant. Had my rambling confused him? Was he annoyed that I was arguing with him or was it that he doubted my ability to help in any way, shape or form? I wasn't sure. But the best part was that he didn't say no or tell me I was crazy. Instead, he reached around me to grab the machete that was leaning against the wall and pressed the handle into my palm.

"Hold onto it tight. And if you have to, swing as hard as you can."

I stared at the sharp, angled blade and immediately wanted to back peddle. What the hell was wrong with me? What was I thinking? I was a scared female, not some ballsy male looking for a fight! My mouth opened, ready to retract my offer, but I looked up at Dean and bit my tongue. Dean was a hero. He was putting himself out there to keep others from dying. While I may not be especially brave, I _was _willing to try and help save lives if possible. I could stand beside (or more likely behind) him and do my part if it came to that.

Hell, there really was no other option at this point anyway. He'd agreed to let me go out there and had given me a weapon. That said something, didn't it? Dean had to believe that I was capable of handling what was about to happen and that was probably the highest compliment this man could give a person. How could I back out now?

I closed my mouth and nodded that I understood.

"Tight and hard. _Only_ if you have to." he repeated.

That said, he led me back to the door and we eased outside, hugging the surface of the exterior's faded, spackled wall. The stars were shining overhead and the warm late night air was stifling, enveloping us like an unwelcome blanket. As I stared out across the empty field, it appeared to be just another typical night on a typical August evening in Cider Mills, Nebraska.

Except that there wasn't a single sound. Not a cricket chirping or a frog croaking. Not even a distant bark of a neighborhood dog.

And then I saw it. The colossal avis rising up from the ground several yards in front of us.

I must have gasped. I heard the deep intake of air but really hadn't remembered drawing it. Then I felt Dean's hand on my arm, a firm reassuring grip, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the beast as its mighty wings lifted it higher and higher into the moonlit sky. It was almost graceful in its journey, though the sight was hardly one to be admired.

Dean and I watched it hover momentarily and then it was in motion, moving toward us at a surprisingly easy pace. We both remained still, our backs flat against the wall, waiting for the war cry and frantic attack, but it didn't come. Instead, the Ekek just glided over in a somewhat cautious manner.

I shot a confused look toward Dean, wondering if this was what he'd expected and could tell by his expression that it definitely was not. Gazing back toward the bird, I watched as it tilted its head inquisitively, like it was trying to decide if we were a threat or not.

Dean must not have wanted to wait it out. He took a step forward with the pitchfork raised and apparently that was all the encouragement the Ekek needed. It let loose with one of its ear-splitting shrieks and, startled, I nearly dropped the machete. The next thing I knew it was plummeting in - beak open, eyes glowing iridescently. Dean lunged toward it as it made its descent, those savage-looking talons striking out at him as he jabbed at it over and over again.

The bird's maneuverability was making it hard as hell for him to hit it. Each time it swooped in, its razor sharp claws came dreadfully close. Twice it caught the thin material of his t-shirt and I had to clench my teeth together to keep from hollering out. Dean was holding his own, but even with the excellent condition he was in I highly doubted he'd be able to keep up such a strenuous pace for long.

He continued to shift around, constantly crouching and changing positions in an attempt to remain a moving target, but the Ekek stayed with him. He let fly several more stabs and there was a sharp anguished cry as the tines sank into the thing's body, but it didn't appear to cause much damage. The poison would take time to travel through its system. But the heart...if Dean could pierce that it would be over. One decisive strike to that delicate organ would definitely put an end to it's reign of terror.

The Ekek was really angry now, screaming at Dean and viciously swinging its heavy claws. It finally caught him, raking them along his chest and I heard him grunt in pain, but he never slowed. The macabre dance just carried on, man and beast battling for dominance. A struggle that I knew would only end when one or the other of them was dead.

Part of me wanted to look away, fearful of what might happen, but the sight, no matter how freakish, was also riveting. Dean was a powerful soldier, his compact iron clad body graceful in its movements. Muscles contracting, flowing, as he fought the giant creature. He was feral strength. He was absolute self-control. And there was no doubt in my mind that there was nothing in this world quite like him.

I'm not sure how long the two fought, it was impossible to tell. Mere minutes felt like untold hours. And then, when I wondered how much more Dean could endure, how much longer his seemingly endless stamina could actually hold up, the Ekek made a fatal mistake. With a blood curdling screech it spread its wings wide, maybe for one more desperate attempt to sweep in and try to force Dean to his knees, and in the process it left open and vulnerable the one spot that was its Achilles heal.

Without hesitation, Dean rushed in, thrusting the pitchfork up into the monster's chest, his biceps straining as every bit of strength he possessed went into the momentous deed. He'd done it, he'd struck its heart. Letting go of the handle, Dean stumbled back toward me as the bird's beak flew open and it shrieked in agony. Its wings began to flap recklessly and then the large body started to churn and shake violently as its life drained away. It tried to stay up but its head finally went limp and its monstrous body fell to the ground in a sickening heap.

It was over. Flooded with relief, I inched closer to Dean, comforted by the warmth and protective shield his body provided. I scanned his handsome profile, needing to know above all else that he was all right, so I gently touched his arm. His head turned until those phenomenal green eyes held mine and my breath hitched. The turbulent swirl of emotions that was laid bare seemed to touch my very soul and I was amazed at the magnitude of this man's depth. It went far, far beyond physical beauty and masculine allure. There were layers that I was sure no one, not even those closest to him, had ever breached.

Unable to tear my gaze away, I somehow manage to find my voice. "Are you okay?"

It had come out so softly I didn't think he'd heard, but his head dipped just enough to let me know he was fine. Then he said, "Almost done."

His fingers lightly caressed mine as he reached for the machete, but I couldn't seem to release it. I wanted to, desperately, but I'd been holding on so tightly for so long I couldn't relax. Not seeming the least bit surprised, Dean leaned in close, his lips near mine as the heat of his sturdy hand surrounded my locked fist.

"Cara." His sweet breath sent a curl of chills down my spine. "Relax."

He commanded and my body responded. Without hesitation my fingers unfurled, anxious and ready to do anything Dean wanted. Taking the weapon, he gently demanded one more thing. "Don't look."

Enough said. I closed my eyes as he stepped away, wondering what was left to do. The answer became all to obvious a moment later. The swish of the blade cutting through the air, accompanied by a harsh grunt as it made contact, let me know that the Ekek would most definitely not rise again.

When I opened my eyes, the scene that greeted me was straight out of a Hollywood horror film. Dean was standing beside the now decapitated human/bird, the machete dangling at his side, blood splattered everywhere. I couldn't believe it was real even though I'd just lived through it. This was definitely beyond the realm of anything your average citizen should have to experience.

I didn't want to get any closer, but the next step was crucial in this night's strange tale and unfortunately I held the necessary ingredients. Drawing in a very, very deep breath, I started forward, pulling the salt shaker from my back pocket as I went. Dean didn't seem to hear my approach until I was practically at his side.

He held up a hand to stop me as he moved forward in an effort to block my view. "You probably don't want to see that."

He didn't realize I'd already seen quite a bit. Humor always helps me, though most of my attempts at it are lame. Still, I gave it a shot. "Not particularly, but it's all in a night's work, right? Besides, I can handle it. I mean, I have seen roadkill before."

That got me a smile and I could tell that Dean was coming back from wherever it was he went during this part of his hunt. I know if I was a hunter, I would have to find some place in my head; a place I could temporarily go to that would help keep all of the evil and death from destroying my sanity. It must be one helluva a life, dealing with the unimaginable for a living. I did not envy him his job.

"Roadkill, huh?" He gave a mock shudder. "Damn! That thing would really screw up your car!" The smile faded a bit as he indicated the gruesome mess behind him. "If you really think you can handle it, you can help. If not..."

"I'm good." I lied.

We went over and stood next to the remains and my stomach lurched at the sight, but I wasn't going to wimp out. I handed Dean the salt shaker and he dumped the contents over the feathered body as I pulled the other items from my pocket. He did the same with the lighter fluid, then lit a match and tossed it toward the flammable liquid. Flames shot up, quickly growing in their ferocity and we were forced to take a few steps back.

As we stood there watching the fire consume the mythic creature, I wondered if I should say something. But what _could_ I say? What did you say to someone who had just slayed and beheaded an otherworldly beast that had taken four human lives? Good job? Congratulations? Maybe Hallmark should come up with a card for such an occasion. Wouldn't that be something to find as you sorted through the rows of greeting cards in your local store? It could read, "Thank you for saving the world!"

I shook my head and sighed. How sad! How sad that Dean must never get the praise and credit he deserved for doing this dangerous and honorable job. If people only knew - but they didn't. But I did. I did and life was never going to be the same for me again. Never.

I let my eyes slip over to Dean, who stood tall and strong beside me as he stoically observed the strange pyre, and I wondered what was really going on in that gorgeous head of his. How did he really feel about this crazy world, his job, his life? Unfortunately, I'd never know him long enough or well enough to find out. I looked back at the fire, still unsure of what to say so I just slid my hand into his and remained silent. Dean continued to stare at the flames, but I felt his hand tighten around mine.

That simple gesture, a squeeze of his fingers, was exactly right for the occasion. Seems that sometimes words just weren't necessary at all.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Well, the final chapter is done. I had lots of fun writing this one and I hope you all had fun reading it. Again, a big thank you to everyone who took the time to follow along and comment. :) It means so much!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Just hold really still." I demanded.

Dean groaned and did the exact opposite, shifting anxiously beneath my touch. His body tensed, readily tightening as my fingertips traveled over the taut skin that veiled his delectably lean torso. I nearly groaned myself, having never been more turned on, but I was determined to maintain control of my desire so I could concentrate on making Dean lose control of his. I let my hand slide a little lower. That move got me yet another rumbling moan.

"Cara..."

And my name growled in such an ardent tone it was nearly my undoing.

"Dean..." My voice sounded strangely husky. The things raging hormones will do to one's body!

His hand wrapped around my wrist and held it away, preventing me from touching him any further. "Enough." he warned.

"Enough? What's wrong, big boy? Can't handle it?" I teased.

I caught the devilish glint behind those long dark lashes and I felt a sharp need to squeeze my thighs together. Then he said, "Oh I can handle it just fine, sweetheart. I can handle everything you've got." and my heart did flip flops behind my suddenly heavy breasts.

"Mmmm, that's nice to know. What about when I do this?" I used my free hand to stroke the sculpted planes of his stomach. The muscles knotted in response, as did a few of my own. Not the ones in my stomach, though. No, I had other muscles contracting. Or maybe pulsing would be a more fitting definition.

Dean chewed at his lower lip (seems I wasn't the only one with that habit) then said, "Oh yeah, that's, uh, that's real good. But this?" He snatched the gauze pad out of the hand he still held captive and tossed it onto the nightstand beside the motel room's comfy looking bed. "This is a waste of time."

It wasn't really a waste of time. The Ekek had managed to deliver a few more painful looking scratches so I was standing between Dean's legs as he sat on the edge of the bed, tending to his wounds as I had in my brother's office when this unusual night began. Once again he was shirtless, I was sizzling and sexual tension was bouncing back and forth like crazy between us. Only this time there was no monster to destroy, no phone calls to interrupt us, and the only research that was going to be done was the sort that took place between the sheets.

Something Dean was now more than ready and willing to explore.

"I'm fine here." he said, tapping the scrapes on his chest. "But here..." His hand dropped to the bulge between his thighs - the bulge that had spent far too much time hidden away and was eager to be free at last - and my eyes practically fell out of my head at the sight of him touching himself, even through his clothing. "You want to make me feel better, Cara, take care of this."

Oh, sweet Lord! I was practically crawling out of my skin for the chance to get naked with this dynamic hunter. Yes, I too, was ready and willing. Ready to rip off our clothes and willing to dive right in. The water would be _so_ fine. Yet as I stood there looking down into the face of the most beautiful man to ever walk this planet, I hesitated, remembering an earlier thought I'd had - this was my **one **chance to indulge myself with this sinful pleasure named Dean Winchester (He'd revealed his last name and even that was sexy!).

So what to do? Well, I _have _always found it rather exciting to run up and jump right into the deep end. But every once in awhile I've waded in from the shallow end, slowly going deeper and deeper, feeling the water swallow up each and every inch of my body. And that had also been very gratifying.

I took a step back and pulled Dean to his feet, taking in his gorgeous features. He was a special treat, something to be fastidiously savored, so I should try and stick to my earlier plan of maintaining control. Keep things slow and easy. Wade in rather than plunge in head first. In fact, the whole water reference thing was sounding pretty erotic so maybe we could start with a long, steamy shower. I could picture Dean all naked and hard beneath the showerhead, rivulets of water running down the length of him...

Oh yeah! But first, though, I had to have a small taste. With our bodies now flush up against each other's the temptation was overwhelming. Besides, if this wasn't going to be rushed despite the urgency I'd felt since meeting him, what harm was there in giving into one tiny impulse?

Gripping his shoulders, I wrapped my mouth around his, feeding on his ripe lips with gentle nips and light flicks of my tongue. Damn but the man tasted fine! So fine. And I immediately realized the harm in giving in. It wasn't enough. It was merely an appetizer, nurturing my hunger. The moment Dean's arms went around me, slipping beneath my shirt and melding us together, his head angling just a bit to the left in invitation, I vaulted in for the main course. The kiss turned deep and probing - the type of kiss where you're instantly aroused, breathless and boneless - and so completely lost you can't even remember your own name.

I abandoned myself to it for as long as I possibly could, letting the rich, dark flavor of him surround me until I nearly did forget not only my name but my 'go slow' rule. Snatching onto a bit of rationality, I eased away and prayed my voice still worked. "How about a shower?" I whispered, letting my hands romp through his short tousled brown locks while lower down, my hips performed a few slow, gyrating moves.

Dean smiled, his eyes half closed in a sweet, dreamy totally sensuous way as he grabbed my ass and bumped the lower half of his body against mine. I could feel his erection pressing into my belly, which began to flutter emphatically at the size of his enthusiasm.

"Shower? Let me think about it." he said. "You naked...water...you naked. Okay." Laughing, I tried to step away, but he stopped me. "Christ! I love your laugh."

He leaned in, his mouth absorbing mine with such intensity I did something I've never done before. I grew faint. Literally lightheaded. Dean's kiss was a thorough possession, stealing away not only my breath, but apparently my ability to govern my own body. My head clouded, my limbs went limp and my knees collapsed beneath me. I felt the tips of his fingers as they dug into my flesh and I was thankful for the strength in those tapering digits because I wholly dissolved beneath the persistent invasion.

He pulled back just enough to look at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "Cara?"

What did he expect when he kissed me as if I was the only woman that ever mattered? When he looked at me with huge, soul-stealing eyes that melted me to the very core? I could barely pull a logical thought together. I'd had a plan...what was it again? Oh yeah, control. Well, to hell with that! I wanted Dean and I wanted him now. He tasted too damned sweet, felt too damned good and I'd already waited too damned long.

"I can't wait!" The words spilled out and honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect. I mean, I consider myself an enthusiastic lover, but I'm certainly not what men have ever described as an overly assertive one. Absolute impatience and demands tumbling from my lips were not the norm. I figured a guy like Dean would appreciate it, but I was a little too rattled at the moment to be certain of anything.

The look he gave me in response was smoldering; hungry and wickedly dangerous. It left no doubt about his opinion of my forwardness. And neither did his words. "So don't wait. I damn sure don't want to. What I want is you right now."

If a person could liquefy, I just had. That voice - so gruff and sexy - had just spoken the very words that any female would die, kill, to hear him say. He inched closer, his gaze unwavering and I couldn't believe all the vibrant shades of green in its depths. If a heaven on earth existed, then surely it was right there. In this ideal man's extraordinary eyes.

"Yes." The word gushed out as I exhaled. A sexier response would have been more appropriate in this situation, but how I formed even that one word was beyond me.

It was enough for Dean, however. With a rousing swiftness, he worked each small button on my blouse and in an instant the sheer material was floating to the floor. If it had felt warm in that room before, (and believe me, it had from the second we walked in and he closed the door) it was a furnace now. I was losing my clothing and yet I was getting hotter. That was the 'Dean Effect'.

I wanted to strip him down as well, but his hands were on me again. Skimming over the tops of my shoulders, his lean fingers hooking the straps of my bra and easing them down until the thin strips hung useless at my side. A sea of goose bumps followed in the wake of his touch and I couldn't stop myself from quaking. I was a live wire at this point, currents bolting through me each time we connected.

Breaking their mesmerizing hold, his eyes finally lowered. And so did his mouth. I gasped as I felt its softness brush my collarbone. Then the silken point of his tongue swept over my skin and I snapped out of the blissful stupor I'd fallen into. I slid my hands up into his hair, holding him close; my head tipping back as he found my throat. His teeth raked over the sensitive skin, then he clamped his mouth over it, sucking lightly at first, then harder. With each pull of his lips, my body responded with endless subtle quivers and a gushing dampness between my thighs.

I moaned and jerked on his short dark locks. I wasn't going to be able to hold out long at this rate and not just because it had been ten months since I'd last been with a man, but because I had _never_ experienced anything like this before. I'd broken dry spells in the past and not been anywhere near this close to coming even after half an hour of foreplay. Already orgasms - yes, multiple - were in the making here, rapidly building and anxious to burst free.

And he was only getting started.

The pressure on my throat eased and Dean's lips slid up to graze along my ear. He knew. He knew how close I was to crumbling. "I can tell you like this. Let's see what else you like, Cara."

_Oh good God!_

His hands left a scorching trail as they circled my back and the next thing I knew my bra vanished, the air hitting my bare breasts - with his hot, pliant mouth following close behind. I rested in his embrace as he began to cover me with wet unruly kisses. When his lips wrapped around one tip, pulling roughly on my nipple I cried out. It was the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. He spent several minutes there trying to drive me completely insane before shifting his attention to my other breast. Thank God he believed in being thorough, but if he continued I was going to end up in a mental institute! I was already half out of my mind.

Needing a ledge to hang onto before I dropped off the cliff I was teetering on, I laid my palms over his nipples and they instantly sprang up. Focusing on the feel of his reaction to my touch, I let my hands slide down, tracing my fingertips over the hardened nubs. Dean's big body shook, his breathing growing heavier with each caress, and I found some solid ground in his arousing response.

When he looked at me, it was easy to see he was about to drop off the edge, too. I knew we had to get completely naked, and fast, but before I could act on that his fingers were at my mouth, trailing over it. And then his lips were there, his tongue sliding along the seam until I opened for him, his teeth tugging at my bottom lip.

"You taste so fucking good."

Oooh! The bluntness of his words triggered off such electrifying palpitations that I was desperate for him to taste all of me and I thought, _'Don't stop there!'_

I heard him chuckle and realized I hadn't thought it, I'd said it. "No stopping me now, sweetheart."

He spun us around so that my back was to the bed and then we were sprawled across it, that ample, brawny bulk of his stretched snugly over mine. Skin on skin never felt so good, but there still wasn't enough of it exposed. I clutched at his shoulders, wanting to push him away so we could remove the rest of our clothes, yet at the same time, I wanted to pull him even closer. He seemed to be caught between the two desires as well. Kissing greedily, we mutually settled for keeping the contact while we started fumbling with snaps and zippers, but it wasn't working.

Impatient, Dean snatched up my hands and pulled them over my head, pinning them there. "I'll do it."

There it was, that commanding tone I'd heard earlier in the night. The one I knew would be riveting in the bedroom. It definitely_ was!_ Though I admit it did ignite a sudden tug within me for dominance, I squelched it for there was much to be said for subservience as well. And I wanted to experience both with Dean.

Leaving my arms where they were, I raised my head a little so that I could watch him move down my body. His hands smoothed over my bare skin, kneading and exploring as they headed for the waistband of my jeans while his lips trailed along behind, and I could feel the restrained tension in his touch. He wanted to go slow, enjoy each sensation, but the underlying urgency that had been eating away at us all night was driving him on. I knew exactly how he felt.

Dean's fingers fumbled with my zipper, then he sat back and with a few quick, rough tugs both my jeans and panties were gone. He'd climbed off the bed to remove them and was standing there looking down at me. Me, lying there, arms still above my head, my body bare and slick with need. What a rush! Feeling liberated and totally scandalous, I stretched, arching my back up off the mattress and what was left of his composure disolved. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, like a bull ready to charge. So I did what any good matador would do, waved the red cape... I spread my legs wide open for him.

In an instant, he was naked. I barely had time to register his pants and briefs flying across the room before he was climbing over me, his mouth visciously claiming mine. I wrapped my legs around his, digging my heels into his thighs as I slid my hands down to grip that perfect, firm ass and pull his hips in tight. His cock, his large, beautiful cock that I'd only caught a glimpse of, was nestled against my dampness, eager for entrance.

Dean began to rock his hips back and forth and we both groaned at the delicious friction it created. He slid against me, over and over, rubbing my clit with just the right amount of pressure and I knew wading was now absolutely out of the question, I was about to dive in. When his tongue began to thrust inside my mouth to the same spellbinding rhthym, I came completely undone.

It was as if a flare had gone off inside of me, a white hot heat exploding within my body and consuming every inch of me. Feeling as if I'd literally caught fire, I did something else I'd never done before. I screamed. Not a loud moan; an all out scream that was thankfully captured safely by Dean's mouth.

As my muscles pulsed wildly, he lifted up and slipped inside of me, thrusting hard and deep. The sensation of him sinking into me until our hipbones collided was something I knew I would never, ever forget. His mouth left mine and I saw the turbulent, untamed look in his eyes. It was animalistic and something snapped within me. Something I hadn't been able to shake off in twenty-six years. My inhibitions.

With a strength I was surprised to have while still in the grip of an earthshattering orgasm, I forced Dean over onto his back without breaking our connection. Now it was time to dominate.

"Oh yeah!" he grunted out.

Panting heavily, I tossed my hair back and grinned down at him, my nails digging into the hot skin of his chest. He was looking up at me like I was some sort of exotic sex goddess and to tell the truth, that was exactly how I felt tonight. Playing the temptress, I mimicked his earlier sentiment. "I can tell you like this, Dean."

One big hand slipped behind my head to pull me down for a quick, jarring kiss while the other squeezed my breast. "Hell yeah, I like it." he said against my lips.

"What else do you like?"

I sat up and began slowly circling my hips. Dean latched onto them, his own thrusting upward, driving his cock in even further. I could feel his strength swelling and throbbing inside of me, matching the pulse of my own excitement and I knew this was going to be the ride of my life. As I watched him, I cupped my breasts, rubbing my thumbs over the ubersensitive tips and he let out a predacious growl.

"Thought so. Want more?" I taunted.

He grunted through gritted teeth, every muscle in his body drawn tight beneath me. I raised up until just the smooth head of his shaft was left inside me, and then I clenched around it.

"God damn!" His grip on me tightened and he yanked me down onto him as he slammed up hard and so very, very deep.

I gasped as we connected. No more teasing. All I could think about was release. Mine. His. I started moving, sliding up and down the rigid length of him with quick hard strokes. The pressure built; the feel of him thrusting in, of being buried fully inside of me, propelled me higher and higher. Yet even as the heat of our joining burned through me, threatening to destroy me in the most fantastical fashion, I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful face.

And then I saw it, the moment when he lost control. His eyes grew round and his teeth clamped together as he shook with the fierce pleasure of our bodies union. An instant later, I was there with him. I cried out as another ground moving orgasm rolled over and around me, rocking me until I was breathless and weak.

I fell forward, resting my head against his damp chest, listening to the mad rhthym of his heart. He wrapped his arms around me, then his fingers brushed my hair aside and stroked along my cheek and throat. It felt good, comforting. I wanted to touch him that way too, but I was completely drained and maybe even in a bit of shock. From the start I knew being with him was going to be amazing, but I had no idea, not the slightest clue, of just how unbelievably intense and satisfying it was going to be.

This man, this hunter of supernatural things, had set the bar high. So high that I knew everyone else who entered my life would fall short. Therefore no comparisons could ever be made. Dean Winchester would stand alone. My once in a lifetime.

We stayed like that for awhile, until our breathing evened out and our heartbeats slowed, then Dean rolled to his side, pulling me along with him. I swept my left hand over the sleek, warm expanse of his back, and tucked my left leg between his thighs, rubbing it against the course masculine hair that covered them. I didn't know how long I had, he would probably have to leave soon to hunt down some other frightning creature, so I wanted to have him again right away. But between dealing with that Ekek and the amazing sex we'd just shared, I must have been totally exhausted because I did the unimaginable...I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the room was dark and it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. Dean Winchester's room. I smiled and stretched, all the right muscles pleasantly sore, then I rolled over only to find myself alone in the bed. Dean was gone! I sat up, more than a little disappointed with myself for wasting what little time I'd had left on sleep, but then I thought I heard the low murmur of his voice. I looked toward the bathroom door and saw that it was closed and a light was shining through at the bottom. He must have gone in there to talk on his cell phone.

With a sigh of relief, I laid down and waited, hoping I could lure Dean back to bed once more. We'd been so worked up and anxious that first time, I hadn't done half the things I'd wanted to do both with and to him. If there was any way possible, I hoped to convince him to stay just a little longer.

A few minutes later the door opened and Dean stepped into the room. He strolled toward the bed, and I couldn't help but grin. Instead of being dressed and ready to bolt out the door, he was splendidly naked! He dropped the phone on the nightstand and slipped beneath the sheet.

"Sorry. I wake you?" he asked, pulling me close.

"No." I snuggled against him and caressed his face, wanting to commit every facet of it to memory. "Is everything okay?" I don't know why I asked that. I was still sure he was going to say he was needed somewhere and had to leave asap.

"Yeah. My Dad just finished up something he was working on." _And here comes the part where he says, 'I gotta take off now.' _"He said he'd come by here and help, but I told him I had it all under control so he's headed to Bobby's for a few days. I said I'd meet up with him on Monday. Figured I'd hang around here till then."

"Really? That sounds good." I tried to say it casually, but how I kept from leaping out of the bed to do a happy dance was nothing short of a miracle. It was Saturday. We had the entire weekend!

"So, what do you do for fun here in Cider Mills, Nebraska?"

I smiled and slid on top of him. "I'm glad you asked me that, Dean. Let me show you."

As we shared a long, lazy, heart-stopping kiss, I wondered how many different positions we'd be able to come up with. Hell, we had two whole days to find out and I wasn't going to waste one single second of them.

The End


End file.
